In The Name Of The Father
by FictionPanther
Summary: Phil Coulsons daughter was devoted to her father, now in his death she devotes herself to Steve Rogers. In his memory. The girl she never felt he wanted no matter how she tried to be the super solider he dreamed of having as a son. Now as Steve's friend/ partner/ agent, she must deal with her baggage, but that chip on her shoulder is hard to remove. Even with Steve's charms.
1. Chapter 1

She hit her knees in front of her commanding officer and he came to herapproached to help her up with his lieutenant. Her father was gone—, he was dead. She felt like as if a huge slab of cement was laying on her chest. She couldn't breathe. She didn't know if she ever would again. Her eyes squinted at the bright desert landscape around her. The noise of the encampment was being drowned out by the rushing sound in her ears from her blood pumping so fast.

"You need to pack, Major. You're going home. Your ride is already here." She looked up at the General, your her visions still hazy, and he gestured to the opening of the tent behind her. She knew and got up running to the man who recruited, trained and loved you her like a father. Her gaze met Fury's after a few minutes of silent tears.

"Let's go, Brooke. I got you." His hand gently smoothing over her back.

Everything was a blur…she couldn't even go to the funeral. The Avengers were there and she saw red because of that. It wasn't their fault, but, she was so angry. Plus, _he_ would be there. The bane of her existence, even if they hadn't met yet. Brooke couldn't face that, not yet. Her activities were simple for nearly two months. Drink, barely eat, barely sleep, drink more. So, of course, the reinforcements came.

Fury never knocked and she heard his booming voice first. "Brooke! Where are you?" It made her hangover worse.

"Jesus Christ, Nick, really!" She she snapped, pouring more vodka in a glass,. it It was breakfast;, why the hell not. Nat showed up, grabbed the bottle and poured it out. Brooke groaned and rolled her eyes, and Nick took the glass from her.

That one eye of his judging her like it always did. "You look like shit," He he said gently, yet matter-of-factly.

"Well I feel like shit, Fury.," She saluted him with a sarcastic grin, and then leaned on the kitchen counter, holding her head.

Nat put her hand on Brooke's arm. "This won't bring him back. You know he would be pissed." Nat's grip getting a little tighter slightly to get her attention

Brooke turned to her friend and glared gently. "I was never enough. He would always be pissed, no matter what I did." Her retort was dry and sorrowful;, she knew how true that was. She had been trained almost since birth almost. You name is it, she did it, including Army Special Forces and ShieldS.H.I.E.L.D. Nope, still not good enough.

Nick looked at Natasha and then back to Brooke. "I need a handler/ slash partner/agent for Steve Rogers." It was to the point.

Brooke sobered like cold water had been thrown on her. She snapped her eyes up to meet his and Natasha's. "Are you kidding?!" She she practically screeched.

"No, and you are the one who knows the most about him. You know stuff we probably don't know." He gestured between him and Nat.

Brooke pushed off the counter, running her hands into her hair, her blood boiling. "You want me to babysit that little shit!" Her stance turned angrily towards Fury.

"Actually, he is like 6'2six foot two, so, he only beats you by like two inches. Unless you wear your heels," Tthe redhead replied.

Brooke snarled. "I know how tall the bastard is.," "Brooke took deep breaths, the scenarios running through her head. She owed this to her dad. Steve Rogers was his idol. She closed her eyes., "Fine, but that jerk will not know my personal past. Work related, fine." Her hands were on her hips, sternly looking at Nick and Natasha.

Fury nodded, folding his arms. "What do you want your cover name to be then?"

She smirked and scoffed a little. "How about Barnes?"

Natasha sucked in a breath through her teeth. "That's just cold, Brooke.", Fury shook his head.

"Fine, Collins, same thing we have used before." She rolled her eyes as she waved her hand dismissively, turning to go shower and sober up.

"Your first get together is tonight at ShieldS.H.I.E.L.D." Nat informeds her.

"Yippee," was the only bored reply they got as she closed her bedroom door on them.

The Director director and agent took their leave. Natasha was nervous, though. This It could be a nuclear disaster in the making. "Are you sure we should do this?. Put them together like this? Steve can be just as stubborn as hershe is."

"If anyone can handle him, it's her. Plus, she needs this. Her grudge will have to subside., he's He's a damn boy scout, for Christ sake.," Fury replied, opening the door of the SUV.

"And she has a personal vendetta," Natasha said getting into the passenger seat.

Fury sighed, falling back into the driver's seat. "You have known her for years, trained with her. You know she will do everything to her father's memory and credit. So, I know she may hate it, but she would die for Captain America. She is a soldier, she is loyal and one of the best damn assets we have."

Natasha nodded with a knowing smirk. "You're right.," She sighed with a gentle chuckle. "She's gonna hate it."

Steve blew out a breath as he stood before Fury, Nat, Clint and Tony. He still didn't know why he needed agent backup, or a handler, as they were also known as. Nick just looked at him sitting there and gave a slight smirk to Clint and Nat.

"So- when does his babysitter get here,." Tony asked. Clint and Nat shook their heads while Steve just sighed heavily.

"It's not a babysitter, . you You Avengers all have loyal backup and agent help. Captain Rogers is no different,." Nick corrected him, glaring him down with that gaze of his.

Tony shrugged. "Alright, well does this guy have the ability and skill to back up the Capsicle?" Steve exhaled heavily through his nose, narrowing his eyes at Tony. "Just looking out for you Cap,." The billionaire folded his arms with another small shrug.

Steve hated to admit it, but looked at Fury and wondered the same thing. "He has a point."

Clint and Natasha glanced at one another, smiling as Nick picked up a file. "Well, Army Special Forces, Green Beret. A Major in the Army. Three tours in Afghanistan." Nick glanced up and Cap nodded as Tony looked unimpressed and gestured him to go on. "Three black belts, mixed martial arts fighting and winner, mind you. Weapons training, including blades, knifes, Asian weapons, swords and HYDRA weapons, as well as archery. A licensed pilot, a trained spy with undercover ops in Russia, Iran, England and Germany. Fluent in 15 fifteen languages, do I need to keep going on?" He threw the file down on the table.

"How old is this guy? I mean, that's a lot. Can't have a lot of life experience. I mean no serum making him young like gramps over here." Tony jerked his thumb at Steve. Steve shrugged—, sounds sounded qualified.

"Agent Collins is 31thirty-one," Clint raised his hand. "Why are you here again, Tony?"

"Oh, I was updating tech for ShieldS.H.I.E.L.D.," He he replied. "Wanted to look out for Cap here." He smirked walking slowly over towards where Steve was seated.

"When's he supposed to be here?" Steve asked ignoring Tony.

 _Agent Collins is here, Director._

They heard over the com on the desk.

"Show her into the conference room. We will be right there."

" _SheHer?!"_ Steve and Tony both exclaimed while Nat and Clint snickered at that.

"Yes. SheHer. Unlike you, Stark, I can trust Captain Rogers with a female,." Fury stated as Tony put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Sorry, you will be stuck with a real dog." Tony patted his shoulder as they set to leave the room to meet this agent Collins. Steve really wasn't happy now. Fury picked up the folder and they all followed him to the conference room.

"Fury, really, a woman, why?" Steve huffed slightly.

"Cause Because she's the best, next to you guys,." The the director replied

"She's a real old, deadly hag- he means," Tony chirped in.

"Enough, Tony," Steve snapped at him.

Fury opened the door and they walked in. hHer back was to them, sitting in the chair. Her blonde, or was it strawberry blonde, hair—, Steve couldn't tell in the lighting— was pulled up in a ponytail. She turned in her chair, not getting up, and looked at them.

"Are you kidding me?," Tony looked at Fury, flabbergasted.

Fury nodded as Steve looked at her face. She didn't look like she was in her thirties. She didn't look too young, either. He walked over to her. "You're Agent Collins?" He he asked, not too sure he could believe this. Thisthis woman, was the one Fury just described.

She looked him up and down,. Not and not in the usual way women did,. Steve tensed under her gaze like as if he would have to fight. Her eyes held contempt or was it arrogance? Anger—, yeah, he was sure he saw that. She turned her chair and stood slowly, and Clint and Nat shook their heads as she met Steve eye to eye. Yeah, she wore the heels, just to let him know she would match him toe to toe. Steve's eyes slightly widened slightly as she smirked, and he glanced down over her and back up.

"Yeah, Mr. Rogers. I am Agent Collins." She folded her arms in front of her smirking defiantly.

Tony's eyes bugged a little and looked at Fury again. "Really? Are you kidding me?. How tall is she? Did you find her at a Victoria's Secret show?"

"6'0 Six foot, to be exact, Mr. Stark. I am no model. Just a soldier and agent." She looked at him blandly, turning to look at him.

"Play nice, Brooke. You know it's Captain Rogers." Fury eyed her. Steve kind of stared,; this is what the army was churning out now? She couldn't be that lethal, could she?

Brooke exhaled heavily, looking at him then back to Rogers and held out her hand. "Captain, I am Agent Brooke Collins. Yes, I am 31thirty-one, and yes, I am highly trained in a lot of things. Not all of us are lucky enough to get super solider serum." "She grinned sarcastically at him.

Steve raised a brow at her. This The woman had some bite to her,. and Sshe wasn't overly fond of him. Yet, he trusted Fury. He took her hand and shook it. they They were soft, yes, but well worn. She worked with her hands and her grip was firm. "Major Collins," He he said, tilting his head slightly. "from From what I hear, you don't need serum. Now do you?" He felt her arm tense and her hand tighten in his, her eyes narrowed as well.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Tony smirked watching the two amused.

"No, it's going to be work." Brooke let Steve go and grabbed her file, and tossing it at the table. "Clint." She smiled brightly and hugged him, and he hugged herwhich he returned.

"Hey lady, you doin' ok?" He he asked without giving away anything. He knew she didn't want anyone knowing who didn't already didn't about her dad.

She smiled and nodded.

Steve took her in as she hugged Natasha as well. She had on a simple black jacket, black modest and tank top underneath and jeans that hugged her, but were modest and showed the long legs adorned with black heeled boots. The look was unassuming simple, comfortable and gave her mobility in case of a fight. She wasn't wearing makeup but then he thought she was pretty without it. She wasn't superficial or materialistic, it seemed. Her posture was straight, hands placed behind her back. Yeah, she was a soldier. He could almost guarantee she had a weapon hidden somewhere as well.

Fury took in their stance and smirked. "So, can you work together? I need you to be Roger's partner and back up."

Steve folded his arms, watching her. "I think we will be fine."

Fury looked to Brooke. She nodded. "From what I am told, he has no libido. So, I am fine, no worries for me." She saluted Fury with a wink.

Fury let his head fall and shook it. "Um, question.," Tony raised his hand as Fury left for them all to talk and Tony followed. "Why does he get the snarky Christy Christie Brinkley and I get a computer?" The doors cut off the rest of the conversation.

Steve walked up to her as she spoke to Clint and Natasha. "Have we met before? You seem to not really care for me. That's odd if we haven't met." Clint and Nat glanced at one another before saying goodbye so Brooke and Steve could talk.

Brooke looked him over and took a deep breath. "You're right, I don't care for you. Be that as it may, you are a huge Asset asset to Shield S.H.I.E.L.D. and America. So, I will do all I can to cover have your back." She folded her arms across her chest once again.

Steve narrowed his eyes at her but nodded. "Alright, I trust Fury. Let's give it a shot." He nodded as he spoke, agreeing with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**One year Later**_

Brooke spoke to the car, telling it to send the text to Steve. He was easy to track by the GPS in his phone. She rounded the corner and saw him speaking to another guy and chuckling. Her black corvette pulled up along the curb, she parked it as she lowered the passenger window.

"Hey boys, either of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil." She smirked., Steve had already turned and started towards the car.

"Your hilarious," He he said getting in.

"How you doin?" Brooke looked at the at the other guy as he spoke and gave a sly grin.

"Hey," She she answered.

Steve slightly shook his head,. "Can't run everywhere."

Brooke pulled out into traffic towards ShieldS.H.I.E.L.D. "Showing off on your run again, Rogers?" She she asked, glancing at him then back at the traffic.

He turned to her. "Gotta stay in shape."

She gave a short laugh of disbelief. "Doubt that's a problem. If that muscle didn't lax in 70 seventy years, it's not going to-, you lucky bastard."

Steve's eyebrows raised smirking. "Maybe it was the ice."

"Maybe it's that beefcake serum they fed you." She turned into the parking garage and parked pulled into her spot.

Steve chuckled as he got out. "Did you really just call me a beefcake?" He walked around the back of the car towards her as she made her way into the elevators.

"Yeah, but I see you more as the frozen ones you get from fast food restaurants. Been sitting there god knows how long. They're really bad for the hips and thighs." Her grin turning a little sinister.

Steve looked to the floor and took a deep breath in and out with a grin. A For a year, he had worked with her, and her sarcasm and dry wit could rival Stark's. That was an accomplishment. He looked up at her as they exited the elevators to head to the locker rooms. "True, yet every now and then, you just have a craving for one."

She stopped and his grin widened at her expression. He loved being able to throw her zingers back at her. "Well," she began. "Good thing I know how to contact Thor." She rolled her eyes, turning into the women's locker room. He turned with a laugh, heading into the men's locker room.

Steve wasn't happy. Fury sent him to clean up another S.H.I.E.L. mess. He looked to Brooke sighing,. "You know I am tired of being Fury's janitor."

Brooke waved him off. "Relax, it's not that complicated. You're too tense."

"Brooke, kill the engines, . Rumlow get to the hostages and get them to the life pods. I'll find Batroc." Then he turned putting on his gloves. "Channel seven secure?"

"Seven is secure. So, maybe you should do something fun on Saturday, Rogers. Release some of that tension. Make my life easier,." Brooke suggested in a patronizing tone.

Steve put in his ear piece, shaking his head. "Well, all the guys in my barber shop quartet are dead, so no."

"Come on, if you asked Kristin from statistics out, I'm sure she would say yes.," Brooke prodded.

He pulled his helmet on, latching it after hitting the bay door to open. "That's why I haven't asked."

Brooke smirked as she secured her parachute. "Too shy? Or too scared?"

"Too busy," He he replied over the wind and then jumped.

"Was he wearing a parachute?" Rumlow asked.

Brooke gave a snort rolling her eyes. "No, no he wasn't. Show off."

He heard the gun behind him and the guy yelling at him in French. He was cut off mid-sentence with a bullet to the head. He turned and saw Brooke touching the ground and undoing her parachute gun in hand. "ThanxThanks."

"Yeah, you looked helpless without me." She tossed the chute down and walked with him. "What about that nurse across the hall from you. She seems nice."

Steve sighed. "Secure the engine room. Then find me a date." He glanced as she grabbed the railing.

"It's multi-tasking Rogers,." She she sneered before jumping down to the engine rooms.

Steve continued with the strike team getting them into position. He had gotten a listening device on the window so he could listen tohear what was going on. The strike team radio's radioed that they were in position.

"Brooke, what's your status?" He he asked into his com. Silence. "Status, Brooke."

"Hang on," She she yelled at him through her com. , Taking taking out the last three guys. "Engine room secure,." She she said, slightly out of breath. , Then and then smacked the last guy with wrench in the face and grinned. That made her feel better. She took off for the computer.

Steve was making his way to find Batroc and Rumlow radio's radioed that Collins didn't show up at the rendezvous point.

"Brooke, Batroc is on the move., Circle back and protect the hostages. Brooke?" Batroc came out of nowhere and he was distracted, fighting him. This guy just wanted to fight him. Steve didn't mind showing that he wasn't just a shield. He slammed the guy through the door and knocked him out.

Brooke looked over. "Well, this is awkward."

Steve looked up confused and got up, going over to her looking at Batroc once again. "What the hell are you doing? Rumlow needed your help." His tone was aggravated.

She looked back at the screen." Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into,." She she continued typing.

He looked up at the screen. "Your saving Shield S.H.I.E.L.D. intel. Our mission was to rescue the hostages."

"Whatever I can get my hands on yes. The hostages were _your_ mission,." She she informed him as she finished and grabbed the drive. "And you have done it beautifully." She turned to walk away.

Steve grabbed her arm." You jeopardized this whole operation."

Her eyes glanced at his hold, then to him smiling. "I think your exaggerating things a bit."

They both heard it at the same time and looked up; Batroc was up. Brooke pulled her gun, heading for the other end of the room as Steve knocked the grenade away from them. He ran, wrapping his arm around Brooke as she shot out the window and Steve shielded them as they went through it. Rolling tillThey rolled their backs were against the wall.

Her hands came under her to push herself up. "Ok," she said out of breath. That one is on me." Her gaze moving to Steve.

"Your damn right,." He he almost growled and got up moving away. Brooke blew out a heavy breath, rolling her eyes knowing he was going to be shitty now.

It was a few Hhours later, that he got the phone call. hHe saw Brooke's name flash across the phone's screen. He inhaled and exhaled heavily, hitting the ignore button, Fury or Nat must have called her.. He got off the bike and walked into the museum, unaware she tracked him.

Brooke bit her lip sighing as she watched him. She gave him a lot of shit, yet she knew what it was to be alone, to feel alone. Her heart ached as she followed him around, . she She looked to the floor when he stopped by Sergeant Barnes' corner. Her heart felt heavy as he watched the movie with Agent Carter. His whole life was gone;, friends, family, the world forever changed in the time it took to fall asleep for him. Brooke wanted to go easy on him, yet she never did; the resentment always overtook her.

He headed towards his bike and she let him go., Able able to keep track of him with her phone. She needed to relax and have a drink. She refused to let herself fall into anymore pity for Captain Rogers.

Steve's mind was racing. Instead of turning towards his apartment just yet,. He he turned the other way. He needed to talk to Brooke. He parked his bike behind her car and made his way up to the seventh floor. He rarely came herewent there., Wwhich had never struck him as odd till until now just then, as he stood before her door. It had only been a hand fullhandful of times, if that many, over the last year. He let out a heavy breath and knocked.

Brooke opened the door and scoffed slightly, but smiled and leaned on the door. "Yes, Rogers?

Steve nodded, sticking his keys in his pocket. "Thought we should talk."

She looked him over and shrugged, moving away from the door to let him in. "Hungry?" She she asked as she moved to the kitchen.

He looked over to her as he stood by the table in front of the windows by the kitchen. "Actually.", hHis brow furrowed then he smiled. "Yeah."

"Well sit", sShe nodded towards the table. "My mother would be disappointed if I didn't offer to feed you. Growing boy and all."

"I think the growing is done." Steve laughed lightly.

"Still, my mom taught me my manners,." She she replied as he watched her move around the kitchen.

A gentle smile curved his lips, watching her do something so simple. She wore just plain deep blue leggings, a black tank top and a black pull over. Her feet were bare., it It was simple, yet he had never really seen her like that before. Her hair was in a messy bun, and he was struck once again at just how beautiful she could be without trying. This hardened soldier, was truly a soft, simple woman under all that sarcasm and hard edges.

"What are we having?" He he asked still watching her.

She put the pasta in the pot of boiling water and checked on her chicken in the oven. "Chicken Parmigiana." "She looked over at him. "Had it yet?"

"No, I haven't. I think it's on the list, though." He nodded.

"Oh yes.," sShe smiled. "The handy little list." She shook her head gently and grabbed a glass, pouring two fingers of the whiskey she was drinking into a glass for him and put it on the table. "You may be riding home, but, I also know it will metabolism metabolize before you finish dinner."

Steve chuckled. "True.," hHe gripped the glass and drank some. , Then then looked at it. "That is surprisingly better than the other stuff I have had."

"It's Jameson. Irish Whiskey, very smooth." She held up her glass and took a drink from her own before turning to take out her chicken, check her pasta and stir her sauce.

"Well, it's good- . did Did your mother teach you to cook, I assume?" He he asked, putting his glass down.

"You assume right. Mom always said at the end of the day. , A a woman must keep her man happy in the kitchen and the bedroom, and she can do no wrong." She chuckled, putting together his plate.

Steve nodded slowly. "I think that was true even in the 40'sforties."

"Yeah, it was, . been Been that way since the medieval ages. A woman's stigma.," She she replied, walking over with their plates and then grabbing bottles of water for them, and sat down across the table from him.

"Smells amazing,." Steve said looking at it and then getting taking his first bite as she did. He nodded. "Wow. It is amazing."

Brooke couldn't help but shake her head. "Yes, Rogers, I can cook. I can do more than shoot a gun and kick people in the face,." She she said blandly.

Steve sighed with a sad smile. "I don't underestimate you. Just so you know."

"You don't trust me, though." Her brow quirked at him.

"I don't know anything about you. , Besides besides your military background. So, you don't trust me, either. You don't share anything with me,." He he countered as he took another drink of his whiskey, looking at her. She had visibly tensed up.

She finished her bite of food and looked at him, taking a deep breath. "We are partners, we work together. My job is to have your back, Rogers, and I do. Whether you believe that or not, I can't help that. I am not easy to work with. I am a bitch, I know that." She took reached for her glass and took a drink before continuing. "My personal history, is my own.," Her eyes met his. "My life is my job. That's you. You are my job. No, I have no family anymore, my parents are gone. I don't have relationships because it's baggage I don't need over my head in case someone needs to get to me. I am the job, always have been."

Her speech was so matter of fact. Yet, Steve had more questions rolling through his head after it. "I am your job, yet you don't really like me.," He he said tilting his head as he continued to eat.

Brooke nodded. "I admit, your annoying. That self-righteous thing you have. So, perfect I want to hit you with a sledgehammer to knock you off the pedestal. Yet, I respect you, Rogers. You're a hell of a soldier, the damn symbol of America. So, us other soldiers who came after you, none of us, live up to Captain Rogers. So, it can suck and aggravate,." She she explained to him as she finished, her plate taking both their plates in the kitchen. She held up her glass asking if he wanted another drink.

Steve shrugged getting up and walking into the kitchen so she could fill his glass. "Sounds lonely."

Brooke shrugged. "I am an Alpha female. No one can handle me but Alpha males, yet they also make me want to kill them ninety percent of the time. It's a catch 22."

Steve couldn't help but laugh and Brooke looked at him, taking a deep breath. "Why are you really here, Steve?"

Steve let out a huge sigh. "Fury."

"Ah, yes. Fury called and said you were having a tantrum.," She nodded, going over to sit at the table again.

"I was not and he didn't say that,." Hhe replied dryly and moved to sittake the seat across from her again at the table.

"That's what I gleaned from it. Rogers,' look, not everything is black and white.," She looked at him seriously. "Fury was right. He didn't want you to do something you felt was compromising. He knew the hostages would be important to you. Nat, she really is comfortable with everything. So, he lethad her do it. Secrets and shadows, is just how this game is played. You were in the military. It's always been smoke and mirrors, good guys trying to outdo the bad guys." Her head tilted slightly looking at him., Ttrying to get him to understand.

Steve's lips pursed. "I know."

"Sometimes being right isn't enough. You," Sshe paused, gestureding towards him. "Were the military experimenting with trying to outdo the bad guys."

He nodded his head, his gaze on the table. "Trust is tricky. You never know who is who anymore."

Brooke sighed, but agreed. "That's true. All we have is our gut. Trust that. Okay? It usually will never steer you wrong."

"Then why does it tell me to trust you?" Steve smirked a little.

Brooke smirked back. "Well because you can. Despite the drawbacks, I have with you Rogers', you know even if only deep down., I am loyal to a fault, unfortunately. Soldiers fight and die for one another and together. I have always been a soldier first. Just like you."

Steve looked at her and smiled feeling better having talked to her. "I will figure you out one day, Collin's"

Brooke laughed and shook her head. "Don't hold your breath, boy wonder." Then she took a sip of her drink.


End file.
